Samey
'Samey' Samey, '''Labelled The Nice Twin''' is a contestant in''' Total Drama: Pahkitew Island And is Placed on Team A. She participated in Total Drama: Redemption Island and was soon voted out in The Teams' Song. She is also confirmed to compete in Total Drama: Return of the Stars. Questionaire What’s your best quality? My ability to get along with everyone!...........Almost everyone. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *i love Pop! I Hate Swear words so I usually get the censored version! *Baby Blue it's such a beautiful color! *The Titantic it's a wonderful love story! *A Salad I'm always trying to make healthy food choices! I love apples to! Describe your craziest dream. Well I Had A Dream, That Amy was actually being NICE to me it was super weird! And she did my hair without "Accidently" cutting it off! It was more of a good dream actually! Best memory from childhood? This one time, Amy got poisin ivy so i got to go to Grandma's! ALONE! Amy used to always steal from the cookie jar and blame it on me! So Grandma would always blame me for everything Amy did! Most embarrassing moment at school? Well when we were cheering at the big game Amy pulled my Skirt down and everyone saw my underwear and i was wearing my Hello Kitty Underwear! Describe the first job you ever had. I was working at a Hair salon making people beautiful! But Amy stole my job, she locked me in the janitor's closet and told my boss that i wasn't coming to work! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Hopefully Singing on a stage with everyone cheering for Me and not Amy and I would be the one who was cool! I would be the one who was the one who made it!............My Only dream in life is to prove to Amy that we are equals and that we shouldn't be enemies we should be friends. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Alejandro! He is the dreamiest guy on Total Drama and i would teach him how to be nice and we would go to the movies and watch RomComs! i don't even care who i would date aslong as we would just be happy! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I'd prove to Amy that i am not the lesser twin! ''Biography Number two of the cheerleader twins. Sammy has a twin sister whom was born seconds before she was. Sammy could never wrap her head around why this made her sister the "better twin". That's what Amy's been saying for the past sixteen years. Amy has worn Sammy down over time, and doesn't give much reason or foresight as to why she's so cruel. Sammy thinks its because Amy doesn't like to share and being twins means you have to do a lot of sharing. Amy is easily fed up with Sammy's cheerful and sweet personality. Their disagreements often lead to frequent bickering, which sometimes turns into slap fights too. A little background; these pair of sisters are the cheerleader twins. A pair of sisters who are practically identical in appearance but couldn’t be more different in terms of their personalities. Sammy is quite the opposite of Amy — personable, considerate and kind. Unfortunately, a lifetime of living in her more beloved sister’s shadow has reduced Samey to little more than a doormat in terms of self-confidence. Sammy is generally liked by everyone at school for being both a cheerleader, and a genuinely pleasant person to be around. She was elected the head of the school spirit committee, even when her sister ran! Amy did not like that, and Sammy, not wanting to arouse any of her wrath, kept the gloating to a minimum. Sadly, that didn't stop Amy from attending the club and harshly shooting down all of Sammy's ideas to the point of dropping out of the position. Amy's the cheer captain, and Sammy's the bottom left girl on the cheer pyramid. Sammy is anchored down by a harsh nickname given to her by her sister. "Samey". It implies that Sammy is no different than Amy, which does nothing but make her feel miserable. At this point, it wouldn't be exagerating to say that Samey's self confidence is buried six feet below. *Credit Fresh TV Total Drama: Pahkitew Island In Hide And Go Stink!, Samey is introduced on a plane, and she hides the majority of the episode. She is safe from elimination. In Bogus Barf Brunch, Samey does not do much in this episode. She fails to do the challenge, but she is deemed safe from elimination. In Torture and Terror! Her conflict with Amy increases due to them being on the same team and when Amy is eliminated in the triple elimination she is not sad to see Amy go. In Super Showdown, Samey starts interacting with Beardo and Max and they form an alliance. Samey is safe from elimination. In Happy Fourth of July!. She does the challenge. Her and Beardo team up and climb up her and Beardo bond a lot When climbing Samey helped Beardo up however they were behind she is happy for Scarlett winning the challenge despite her team losing. Her team loses and she votes off Leonard because Max told her so. In Rise of Evil, Samey is shown to be happy that Topher returns, she continues her talks with Beardo. In the Challenge she compliments Beardo saying that "He is a good Cook" Her and Beardo bond more. Dave gives commands to which she listens. Her team wins and Max is disqualified she is not shown sad nor happy about that. In Hot Air Baboons She blocks baboons with a large chunk of metal and they let her pass for "being a brave warrior". Then, she and Beardo build an air balloon together and they arrive first Samey crosses the finish line first so she wins the first challenge. She votes Dave for elimination. she is mad at Rodney for what he did to Jasmine and she is sad for Dave, despite her voting him. In Drop Dead Dancing, During the majority of the challenge she is with Beardo training. However when it's her turn Sugar kidnaps her preventing her from doing the challenge. She eventually gets out of Sugar's grip. But she didn't do the challenge so she does not win. She votes off Dave. In Calling All Aliens, In Hotdog Party, In Playa Del Losers, Samey and Scarlett are seen bickering at the beginning of the episode, before wondering where Jasmine and Chris are. When they arrive at Playa Del Losers, Samey receives the same amount of votes as Jasmine, so the two have to compete in a tie, Scarlett is rooting for Jasmine and hopes Samey looses, Rodney speaks up, everyone realizes he had not voted, he votes Samey to go, sparing his "lovers" Jasmine and Scarlett, but eliminating Samey. In Pahkitew Island RP: The Finale, Total Drama: Redemption Island Daring Dramatizations The Teams' Song Total Drama: Return of the Stars Tell it, Tubbies Gallery ''' Hottest_couple_ever.png|Samey mad l2QT5D.gif|Samey Confessional Le_due_gemelle_Amy_e_Samey.png SameyConfess.PNG SameyvsAmy (1).png JasminesavesSamey.png SameyConfessional.png ' See Also Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Character Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 2 Females Category:Antagonists Category:Total Drama: Redemption Island Contestants